The messed up dream!
by Vageta123456789
Summary: Naruto didn't know he was dreaming and he didn't think his dream could be so bizarre...
1. Kakashi or was it Sakura?

The messed up dream!

**Disclaimer:** I don't and will never own the show called Naruto, I wish I did though –sigh-

**A/N:** Hope you enjoy my short one shot!

* * *

Kakashi or was it Sakura?

Once there lived a blonde dude named Naruto Uzumaki a leaf ninja. He was thinking about the fourth Hokage witch apparently is his farther and he wanted to be just like him no he wanted to be even better than him. By the way Naruto Uzumaki was training by himself no one watching well maybe Hinata but no one was looking after him. He wanted a rest but he said to himself "No I do not need a rest. " He was training while he was thinking about the great and even greater and even greater fourth Hokage and he bashed into the wall in his garden and fell asleep or fainted... is he dead or not...

He woke up but he woke up in a nice or scary dream. He wasn't awake yet but he fell in a dream. The first thing that Naruto Uzumaki saw was kakashi sensei and kakashi sensei was acting a bit weird if you know what I am saying. Kakashi sensei was acting a bit like sakura I know it is impossible but kakashi sensei was actually acting like sakura, that annoying sakura...not to Naruto anyway.

"Naruto! Where have you been I was looking for you everywhere and I think you need a massive punch in your lousy head, don't you?" Kakashi sensei said.

Naruto sighed "Kakashi sensei why are you acting like sakura?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!? I think it is time to punch you in your lousy head." Kakashi or Sakura he really didn't know anymore, for one thing it could be Sakura in Kakashi sensei's body or actually no he didn't even want to think about it...

"Wait! Hi kakashi sensei oh I mean by kakashi sensei"

Naruto Uzumaki ran for it.

* * *

**A/N:** If you wanna find out what happens next your gonna have to read the next chapter!


	2. Sakura or was it Kakashi?

The messed up dream!

**Disclaimer:** I don't and will never own the show called Naruto, I wish I did though –sigh-

**A/N:** So what did you think of the previous one, it was sort of crap but then again I am only nine years old, anyway hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Sakura or was it Kakashi?

Once Naruto was running from his bizarre encounter with his messed up sensei that was acting like Sakura, Naruto mentally shivered, he was in love with Sakura yes but it was weird that her personality went into his pervy sensei, _weird_. He saw something that was not what he had expected, he saw Sakura but she was reading flipping porn, oh what had the world turned into. She was giggling constantly as she flipped through the pages of her Icha Icha paradise/come come paradise.

Naruto once again shivered but reluctantly went towards her but he wasn't sure if it was actually her, what if Kakashi's personality was in Sakura's body like he had seen with Sakura's personality in Kakashi sensei's body.

"Hey there Sakura, you know you're acting a lot like Kakashi."

She looked at him aghast but then had had that evil glint in his eyes that he only saw in his teachers eyes, and before she or he or whatever could talk once again Naruto Uzumaki ran for his life.

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you think? Review?


	3. Sasuke smiling?

The messed up dream!

**Disclaimer:** I don't and will never own the show called Naruto, I wish I did though –sigh-

**A/N:** Hope you like this chapter had some help from my sister but anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Sasuke smiling?

Rainbows and pots of gold were what he had expected but he seriously didn't think that he would find Sasuke of all people there, oh what was wrong with this picture. Sasuke was standing there with a bright grin on his face wait was that even possible? Naruto didn't think it was but then again he did see both Kakashi and Sakura acting like their counter parts.

The point was in simpler terms: anything could happen in this wired dream though Naruto did not know that after all he thought he was cracked in the head for thinking that of all people could smile and it wasn't even a smile with interior motives it was a smile with full sincerity and kindness. So Naruto did the most reasonable thing and walked up to him, being careful encase he was ambushed by Sasuke's team: team Hebi/Taka.

"Uh hey Sasuke, so are you going to come back to Konoha with me?" He looked around to find Sasuke's team but to no avail.

If anything Sasuke _grinned_, "Of course not." With that Sasuke brought out his hand which held his chidori with it and attacked Naruto...

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you think? Review?


	4. Hinata goes confident

The messed up dream!

**Disclaimer:** I will not ever own Naruto, I wish I did though -sigh-

**A/N:** Hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Hinata goes confident

The next thing Naruto saw was that Hinata was wearing very very revealing clothes, but what was the most bizarre was that she had lipstick on and seemed to be head-knuckling Kiba. Naruto seemed to be in a daze for about a second then went up to her.

"Um, hey Hinata, how are you today?"

She looked at him and let go of Kiba who was now choking on the floor clinging on to his dog, Akamaru, for dear life.

Hinata smiled looking at him and Naruto thought that he was seriously drunk to be seeing things like this, like Hinata suddenly turning into oh he didn't know, Sasuke?

She replied her a second later, "Oh hello there, Naruto." Naruto noticed that she hadn't put kun at the end of his name and he was pondering on that for a second later before he was picked up off the floor by you guess it Hinata.

"Naruto, how are _you_ today?"

She hit him and he collapsed very gracefully, which was just girly, before Hinata let go of him and walked away.

* * *

**A/N:** So? What do you think? review?


	5. Kiba likes cats?

The messed up dream!

**Disclaimer:** I will not ever own Naruto, I should though -sigh-

**A/N:** Hope you enjoy it, short and precise!

* * *

Kiba likes cats?

Naruto found himself in a world of cats, what he noticed and found himself gawking at was that Kiba was amongst these cats without Akamaru and was playing with these feline. Kiba was sitting on a cat like throne (Naruto was still gawking) and holding many feline in his grasp but he wasn't trying to kill them, he was...he was, Naruto could barely say it, Kiba was acting like a damn cat, oh what was the world coming to, Naruto thought once again after his encounter with the bold and brash Hinata.

Kiba looked towards him and _purred _oh god, "Hello there my cat-loving friend, have you come to play with my lovely feline today?" he said as he brought a kitten towards his face to nuzzle towards it.

"Yeah...but I thought you liked Dogs..." he replied.

Kiba took on look at him and he seemed to look more like a ferocious Tiger/lion, "My lovely feline, ATTACK HIM WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT!"

And then once again, Naruto Uzumaki ran for his life, with cat's hot on his heels.

* * *

**A/N:** What did you think, good enough to land a review?


	6. Shino don't like bugs!

The messed up dream!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, I should -sigh-

**A/N:** Hope this chapter comes to your expectations, enjoy!

* * *

Shino dosn't like bugs!

When kiba attacked Naruto he tried to dodge it and he did but once again he went to different place and guess who Naruto saw, SHINO."whats up shino, long time no see".Naruto said proudly."I got a present for you".Naruto said."It is a bug".Naruto said with might."aagghh"!Shino said."get that away form me".Shino said."what".Naruto said."I thought you like bugs".naruto said suprisingly."Well not anymore you brat". Shino said angrily."Get out ofhere or i will attack you with my special move"!Shino said."no"!Naruto said."Well i better attack you with my anxous move, get ready". Shino said.

* * *

A/N: Hope you like it!


	7. did Naruto dodge the attack

The messed up dream!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto the show -sigh-

**A/N:** Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

When Shino attacked Naruto, Naruto did not dodge it but Shino with his attack made Naruto fly to africa. Well not really.


	8. Choji is skinny!

Hi everyone please give me a review and I have to rush this and well I don't own Naruto, too much work.

* * *

Naruto did not go to Africa but he went to

another place once again but he saw

choji and guess what he was not

fat and he was training instead

of eating a load of yummy

FOOD and he was flipping skinny.

Naruto saw choji but choji

did not see Naruto

so Naruto called him

but choji got really mad

and

and

and

he attacked Naruto


	9. Ino has no fashion sense!

I do not own Naruto so ha!

* * *

Naruto went to a different place and he saw Ino.

"ino looks uglier than a witch". Naruto said.

Naruto wanted to call her but was he ready or not.

"OK, I need to call her". Naruto said.

So he did.

"hey ino". Naruto said.

"hate to say it but you look uglier than a witch".

"how dare you say that".ino said.

"how dare you say that, oops did I say that before". ino said.

"I am going to attack you get ready".


	10. Shikamaru is not lazy

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Naruto was in the same place but ino was not there.

"who cares", Naruto said.

But there was someone else and it was lasy Shikamaru.

There was something wrong with Shikamaru and

it

was

he

was

not

not

not

LASY.

"Hey Shikamaru". Naruto said.

"oh hey Naruto long time no see". Shikamaru said.

If you wanna find out what happens next you better read Sai aint gentle!


End file.
